


10 Warnhinweise, dass Du den Tatort Münster zu sehr magst...

by CoffeeFirst



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fun, Lists, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeFirst/pseuds/CoffeeFirst
Summary: Keine Fanfiction. Nur etwas kleines, mit dem ich mich heute verlustiert habe. Und fast ein Quiz :-) Also, macht den Test, um zu wissen, wie gefährdet Ihr seid. Aber ehrlich gesagt: Ich habe jetzt schon nur noch wenig Hoffnung für Alle hier...





	1. Chapter 1

**Platz 10**

Du findest, dass es kaum einen romantischeren Ort gibt als einen …

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

... Wäschekeller.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Platz 9**

Du kannst _Chimärismus_ erklären, allerdings nur mithilfe …

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

… eines gefüllten Brotkorbs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Platz 8**

Außerdem weißt Du, wie das Schiff des ersten russischen Weltumseglers hieß.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Platz 7**

Obwohl Dir Fußball sch***egal ist, besitzt Du St.-Pauli-Fanartikel.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Platz 6**

Kein Taxi nimmt Dich mehr mit, weil Du …

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

… beim Aussteigen, statt zu bezahlen, immer nur „Tschüss, Vaddern“ sagst.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Platz 5**

Fragt Dich jemand nach berühmten Rauchern, fällt Dir Helmut Schmidt immer viel zu spät ein.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Platz 4**

Wenn mitten in der Nacht jemand anruft und Dich aus dem Schlaf reißt, …

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

... meldest Du Dich mit den Worten "Och Mensch, Nadeshda".

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Platz 3**

Du schaffst es einfach nicht, das Wort _Schl-_ , äh, _Schlau_ \- ...*

 

 

*[Oh Gott, es geht schon wieder los!!!!] _  
_

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

... _Schlauchhalter_ richtig auszusprechen.

 

[Na bitte. Geht doch.]

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Jedenfalls nicht, ohne hysterisch zu lachen.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Platz 2**

Hingegen hast Du (aufgrund langjähriger Übung) keinerlei Probleme mehr mit der Aussprache von ... 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

_… flauschigem doppelschlaufigem Hochbauschflokati._

_flauschigem doppelschlaufigem Hochbauschflokati._

_flauschigem doppelschlaufigem Hochbauschflokati._

_flauschigem doppelschlaufigem Hochbauschflokati._

_… flauschigem doppelschlaufigem Hochbauschflokati._

 

 

[Ha, stundenlang kann ich das bei Bedarf, STUN-DEN-LANG !!!!]

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Und auf ...

 

tä tä tä täääää, tätärätätä tä tä tääää

 

... Platz 1 ...

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Platz 1**

Du schreibst sämtliche Woerter, die eigentlich mit „ö“ geschrieben werden, konsequent mit „oe“.

Nur zur Sicherheit.

 

 

 

[So, wenn Ihr Euch bis hier durchgeklickt habt, müsstet Ihr in etwa wissen, wie schlimm es um Euch bestellt ist. Lasst alle Hoffnung fahren, ye who entereth here... oder so...]

 

:-)

 

 

 


End file.
